heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollow Coding
unfinished code for verglas H O L L O W She/her || Hollow || tribeless || cursed explorer All the time, the thought about who'd greet them when you die enters one's mind. There's one who could answer it, the dragoness from the cursed past... Hollow. If one was to see the dragoness, the first thing that would come to them is her bird-like appearance, instead of scales, feathers cover her long, graceful body. These are the color of darkness, an inky hue of black like the shadows have swallowed her up and covered itself of her feathers. A dark gray follows this, just under the deep layer of black and than followed by a light gray underbelly. But the main thing that would strike one is the eyes, pale and slight are pure white, as if possessed by Queen Wasp. This shows her blind, eyesight taken away from her by this curse and a midnight black crest of long feathers like a mane running down from the top of her head, to the base of her neck. Upon Hollow's feathery crest, silvery stars are sprinkled upon, showing the being she used to be... The Moon Yes, the Moon might sound crazy. But Hollow isn't the actual moons themselves, but simply one of the former builders of this world, of this universe. The only part that isn't feathers is the faded legs, like a bird, the color of ancient slates and structures that have been out in the sun for centuries and are just as cold if touched. Large, feathery wings spread out on either side, yet can't keep her airborne for true flying, are as black as her main feathers, gaping like a black hole. But as the soft feathers come out, they fade to a dark, deary gray, the color of mourning. Then there is Hollow's tail, spread out in a feathery pattern like her wings and are sprinkled with silver stars like her mane, but is almost always kept down, displaying the shame of being. : Although Hollow looks as though she'd be nice enough to share secrets with. This dragoness is nothing as she seems. When she became a Builder, the bird-dragon was rather sneaky, cunning but altogether caring for others. She constantly changes, usually why she's referred to as "The Moon." Usually considered untrustworthy by her peers, but there is more than that to Hollow. She usually talks about being left and forgotten but when the curse came, when the Sun and the others thought she was getting out of hand... Hollow didn't become colder, she fell into more of a calming serene of innocence than revenge-seeking. Although she doesn't understand what she did wrong, similarly with Darkstalker, the dragoness thinks everything she did was for the greater good of the universe and by far the existence of this entire starting point. Although betrayed by friends, Hollow is rather understanding, protective of her secrets and by far quiet. She likes conversing with others who happen to cross her path, even those who can't talk, like the crow people of Monument's Ledge. : I'm working this out Long ago, when the universe was just born, a group of dragons named the Builders, were sent down from the Heavens to help create this new world. Five dragons, The Sun, Starfallen, Mercury, Neptune and The Moon where these chosen five and when sent, where told to create galaxies in which could support a different type of life. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. : Put your OC or sona in here if we've talked for awhile, please! Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. : - Mainly inspired by Monument Valley - Her true name, The Moon, was inspired by Good Mourning since it said "don't trust the moon, she's always changing." So I thought, why not? - The world Hollow lives in with the Builders was inspired by a series of dreams I had once - Is considered dead, but she's rather asleep forever (and not dead), this is how one gets to Monument's Ledge, by sleep - I was going to have Hollow be imprisoned in Monument's Ledge, nailed to the ground with shackles, but the idea was scrapped, too dark - The Builders aren't animi, but are considered "gods/goddesses" - Somewhat inspired by crow people themselves, but I really don't know : Hollownight.png|by Pearl